A Small Start
by Yama Snyder
Summary: Everything has a beging...but for these 2 digi destined how will it end ?


A Small start

BY:Yama-Snyder

****

Ok, ok some one asked and I decided to fu fill their wish I'm going to write a Mishirou even thought I never considered writing about them. Look what im doing oh well… but if you ever ask me nice enough to write a fic on any digimon couple I will and I'll dedicate it to you also. Well her it is a Mishirou Just for a person named Snowbunny. Oh and click on the symbol if you want to play the midi while you read it I picked it out and you can take if you want just give credit to the ppl at Jo-jo's Midi house. double click it to start.

Mimi and Izzy are 10 yrs old and Tai is 11.

Koushiro Izumi stared out him bed room window, he was bored with his computer which was no surprise he was still a young child. Gazing though the window he sighed and laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling, " I wish I knew someone my age to play with or even just be friends with, it's no fun to be the smallest but yet the smartest; and it's not like my computer can do stuff with me which it can't besides give me internet access…" he slowly slid off the bed and crawled back to his window only to find 4 men carrying boxes up the complex stairs. Izzy's heart leapt , ' what's this new people …hey mabey they have someone my size to be friends with!' his thought came to a halt when his mom called him out to the living room. "Izzy, I would like you to meet our new neighbors the Tachikawa's" Izzy looked up at the family his heart sank to the floor, ' looks like they don't have a child' he thought. Izzy said his hi's and hello's and then trudged back to his bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Then next day at school …

Izzy was only in 4th grade but ,still one of the smartest kids in school and because of that he had very few friends. He walked into class expecting the same normal routine that he followed every day ; But to his surprise he was stopped by a girl who was about 5 inches taller than him she looked at him then the pineapple laptop he carried in his arm, " Hi," Izzy looked shocked was this beautiful girl actually talking to him? " Umm…hi" Izzy could barely choke out the 2 letter word. " So whats your name ?" she asked her face lit up on happiness. " Koshirou Izumi, but people call me Izzy a lot to so I guess I go by Izzy" the girl smiled at him, " Cute name Izzy, My name is Mimi Tachikawa I just moved here from, Izumo" ( a/n there is actually a place in Japan called Izumo hehehe I had to make it Izumo…)

"oh so where do you live exactly in Odiba?" He was getting braver each moment each spoke to her. " Oh somewhere called the Odiba Mansions their these really neat apartments my family got here yesterday but I was still in Izumo so I don't know if they've met any of the neighbors yet.

~IZZY'S POV~

WOW! This girl belongs to that couple that came by last night and to boot she lives in the same place as me this is sooo great ! Mabey she can come over to my house or we can do something together oh this is so great!

~ Mimi's POV~ 

Talk about cute even though he was a little shorter than me I was completely happy that I ran into him. His eyes are so adorable and they way he dresses isn't that bad either, oh I just want to hug and kiss him but I can't ,I just met Izzy…oh well we can be friends can't we?

Izzy and Mimi stood in silence for a moment before the teacher called them into the class room , " Ok kids settle down today we have a new student in the class her name is Mimi. Mimi would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?" she walked over from the doorway and all Izzy could think was how much she reminded him of an angel…he thought to himself, ' my angel' he grinned at the thought but was then snapped back to reality when Mimi began to speak about herself, " I like to go shopping a lot umm…my favorite color is pink, oh and I moved from Izumo so my daddy could come and work over here in Odiba which so far isn't that bad of a place," she was looking at Izzy when she spoke those words. The teacher had Mimi sit next to a kid with goofy hair , " Now Tai Mimi is going to sit next to you for awhile so be nice and show a little respect." (a/n:Tai flunked last year so he's repeating the 4th grade over)

Mimi looked at Tai and then Izzy she smiled at the 2 knowing some how they would all be friends. 

6hrs. later…

Mimi was getting her stuff into her backpack when Izzy walked over to, "Hey I was wondering since we both live at Odiba mansions would you like to walk home with me?" Mimi's heart leapt for joy , " sure I'll walk with you ."

~ Izzy's POV~

Ok now I know for a fact that when it comes to girls and asking questions I hesitate but Mimi was different she seemed like you could tell her anything and not have to worry about a thing. Personally I think I was starting to like her more then a friend but does she like me is the question?

~ Mimi's POV~

Izzy Izumi you are just way to cute if I hadn't known better I'd say I was developing a crush on you . I had to get a second look at him when he asked if I would like to walk home with him. But who could resist him in his baggy blue jeans, with a dark blue short sleeved button up shirt with a black tee underneath . everything about him was just so… so…cute!

Izzy and Mimi left school and started towards the apartments. On their way Izzy and Mimi were silent till finally…

" Izzy?" "Yes Mimi?" she took a breath and then spoke , " I was wonder…" Izzy cut Mimi short and asked , "Mimiwouldyouliketocomeoverfordinner?" he spoke the last part so fast Mimi had to stop and analyze what he had just said. Mimi looked at Izzy with a smile , " Koushiro Izumi I'd love to." After Mimi said that Izzy turned every shade of red you could think of.

~ Izzy's POV~

Wow she said yes! Oh yes this is so…so…I need a word for it…I know Prodigious! Yeah that's a good word Prodigious. I can't wait till tonight.

~ Mimi's POV~

And I thought I was gonna ask him to dinner at my house this is even better than I thought I may only be nine years old but I think I really do have a crush on him. Oh I can't wait for tonight mabey then I can tell him I like him…hopefully.

After about 15 min of walking they reached the apartments Izzy and Mimi walked up to the second floor and stopped when Izzy's apartment came first. " It's ok Mimi I don't think they'll miss one more minute of me not home. I'll w-walk you to your apartment if you'd like?" Mimi studied Izzy's red face and smiled realizing her face was gonna turn red if she kept staring at him like that. " Sure Izzy I'd like that." To his surprise Mimi only live 6 doors down from him. "Well I guess I'll call when it's time to eat" he said still blushing. Now Mimi was smarter than that so she began a lie to get him to come get her, " well Izzy we still haven't unpacked all of our stuff and we haven't even bought a new phone yet our last one broke."

~ Izzy's POV~

This is so great now I get to walk her back over to my house and we'll be alone so now I can tell her that I like her more than a friend…or can I ?

~ Mimi's POV~

OK so I really didn't want to lie to him but I wanted him and I to walk to his apartment plus we'll be by ourselves and then I can tell him I have a major crush on him…if I don't chicken out at least.

Izzy waved goodbye to Mimi as she unlocked her door and stepped in. After she shut the door he leaned against the wall and laughed at himself , " I hope we're having Taco's tonight" he then walked to his apartment opened the door and took his shoes off at the front. " Mom, Dad, I'm home !" Izzy's dad was the first one to peek his head from out of the bathroom doorway, " Oh Izzy I'm glad you're here, your mother and I are going to go out tonight so we won't be home until around 10:00 tonight ok ?" Izzy smiled at the fact that now he would have the house to himself . " Yeah sure ok Dad."

Just then Izzy's mom cane out in a dress and a sweater she was ready to go obviously . " Oh Izzy I left some chicken in the oven for you all you have to do is take it out when the timer rings ok ?" Izzy nodded his head, " Well were off , take care of the apartment ok Izzy?" Izzy smiled, " I will Dad have fun Mom." And with that his parents walked out of the apartment.

~ Izzy's POV ~

Hehehe this is great now it will be just me and Mimi what good luck. I better clean up a little though. The timer says I have 3 hrs till it's done well it's 4:00 now so one hour and a half to clean the rest is getting dinner and myself ready. 1 hour and a half later …. I wonder what I should wear for dinner ? I dug through my closet till I found just what I wanted… I light blue short sleeve button up shirt and a white T-shirt to go underneath since I never button up my shirts anyways…now some pants…oh these look good I said as I held up a pair of baggy light blue jeans. Now to get dinner ready and I trudged of to the kitchen.

In Mimi's apartment…

~ Mimi's POV~

I wonder what I should wear I only have half an hour before he comes to get me I looked in my closet and found something that looked good it was a short sleeved light blue baby –t with light red trim on the bottom and a ankle length pink skirt…hehehe now I know this looks good on me. I stood in front of the mirror as I looked at my outfit…perfect I thought. Now I think I'll just tie my hair up in one and let my bangs hang down like normally. It was then I heard my mom yell that someone was here for me. I smiled knowing that it was Izzy. I walked out from my room only to be in complete shock man was that Izzy he was looking real good in that outfit I could barely take my eyes off him to answer my mom. He told me dinner was ready and we walked out of my apartment.

They walked for about three steps when Izzy turned to Mimi and began to talk a little, " Mimi you look really nice in that outfit I like it." He was turning the brightest shade of red you could imagine. " Thank you Izzy, you don't look bad either" Mimi said turning an equal shade of red. When they reached Izzy's house he motioned for her to come in and take a seat at the table while he brought dinner out of the kitchen. " tonight's dinner is some chicken , mashed potatoes, and some orange soda to drink." ( a/n orange soda is my fave and that's what their gonna drink if you don't like it tough)

~ Izzy's POV~

ok now I know I don't like to eat a lot of food and IM glad mom thought I was just gonna eat by myself even though I had to make extra mashed potatoes but it's still good .

~ Mimi's POV ~

Wow ….that's all I can think Izzy is just so amazing and he looks cuter than ever too.

(A/n: ok nothing happens during dinner so let's skip to Izzy and Mimi walking out Izzy's door so he can take Mimi home.)

Izzy nervously held onto his shirt he finally spoke up when his courage reached him he slowed his walking so he could talk to Mimi. " Mimi can I tell you something if you promise not to laugh at me or anything?" Mimi shook her head , " No because I have to tell you something." Izzy looked at Mimi then decided it was now or never. Mimi sighed she was gonna tell him now otherwise she knew she would never be able to tell him at all.

"Izzy I think I'm in love with you" 

"Mimi I think I'm in love with you"

They both starred at each other and began to laugh. Then they hugged knowing both confessions were true. "I thought you would just want to be friends with me and nothing more" Izzy said as he held Mimi , " Same here," Mimi said. They continued to look into each other eyes when they leaned in towards each other and they kissed. Pulling back to take a breath they looked deeply into one another s eyes " Izzy ?" " yes Mimi" " I love you" " I love you to Mimi" and with that their lips met again but this time in a deeper more passionate kiss. Just then Tai came trudging up the stairs when he saw the two kissing his jaw dropped to the floor he then resumed walking past them to his apartment mumbling, " and I thought Matt was crazy for liking Sora."

And with the Izzy and Mimi began to date each other , and when eve that day of May,27 comes they always remember their small start.

THE END

Disclaimer: well IM not making any money off this so I guess I don't own digimon or it's characters.


End file.
